The Heart of A King
by Lady Xiao
Summary: The King of Elysion is in need of a bride. Serena, a commoner, is determined to win him over even though her heart is the only thing she has to offer. SxD, SxS- Focus on SerenaXEndymion RayeXJadeite
1. Prologue

I am back in the world of fanfiction. I have a hope that this is MUCH better than my older fics (which I advise everyone to ignore) and that this will get me back into the game.

Pairings: SenshiXShittenou, SerenaXMamoru- main focus on SerenaXEndymion and RayeXJonathan in fic.

This is set in the fictional country of Elysion in medieval Europe. It is set somewhere in the Holy Roman Empire, towards the South. You need no historical knowledge of the Medieval era to read this fic, or a working knowledge of medieval map layout. I am just giving background knowledge in case anyone cares.

Summary: The King of Elysion is in need of a wife, so all the courtiers around the country are sending their daughters to the palace to try and gain his fancy. One girl, Serena Bailey, is determined to beat them all, even though she is merely a commoner. In the middle of this quest for Endymion's heart, there is also a war brewing to the south with a group of barbarians. Can she win Endymion's heart, despite the external turmoil, even if she is pretending to be someone she is not?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I am using the characters to entertain my readers.

* * *

**The Heart of a King**

_**Prologue**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I am a little nervous, I'll admit. The castle has become tense and full of vicious harpies, ready to tear my eyes out if given the chance. You see, Diary, what I feared would happen has come to pass, for King Endymion's betrothed has died from fever. The wedding was to take place in three nights, and now there is no bride._

_Of course, Diary, you know what is happening now. All of the courtiers are bringing in their young daughters, nieces, sisters, and cousins; all hoping that one of them might catch Endymion's fancy. I have been at the castle for three years now, and watching Endymion has taught me that he is not much concerned for the other women. Yet, as the pressure for him to marry continues to escalate, I can only watch him be seduced from afar._

_As you know, Diary, I have been in love with Endymion since I have laid my eyes on him. However, I am just a servant, a girl with no title and no money to my name. I am short and hours in the garden have reddened my face. I am nothing special and nothing worthwhile, yet I want to try and win his affections. I truly believe I could be a good Queen! But, more than that, I feel that I could be a good wife. I would love him wholly, for everything he is. If he were to lose the throne (God forbid!) I would follow him._

_But, I fear that I will be overlooked. How could I not be? I have nothing. While there are many girls coming to the castle, there are four girls everyone keeps talking about. Surely one of them will steal away King Endymion. However, they are trying to marry him for the wrong reasons! Their ambitious families are forcing them! They will ruin him!_

_The first girl (she arrived only this afternoon) is the daughter of Baron and Baroness Middlebrooks. She is beautiful. Amy, that's her name, is sixteen years of age, just like me. Her hair is black, almost blue, cropped short beneath her chin. According to rumors she is more interested in her studies than seducing Endymion, which is good for me because I was lucky to learn how to read and write. If it weren't for Jonathan I might have never learnt!_

_The second girl scared me half to death when I first encountered her. Well, encountered her indirectly I suppose. She just passed me in the corridor. Lita is the niece of Earl and Countess Kent. She is taller than any woman I have ever seen, and her arms! Oh! She could beat a grown man! Her hair is brown and has the most beautiful natural curls. She is the eldest of the five of us at twenty-two, which is old for a single lady courtier, especially one of her station. However, I think I know why she is single. The castle is bustling with talk of her arriving on horseback, and not sidesaddle. She rode like a man!_

_The third girl is truly magnificent. She is seventeen years of age, but according to the elder men she is a giggling child. Mina Margaret Allen is the daughter of Marquise and Marchioness Allen, one of the richest families in the country. Her hair is golden and her eyes are blue, and she was educated in both France and Spain. She speaks both French and Spanish fluently, but according to Jonathan she is dumber than a stump. She has the prettiest dresses and the finest jewelry, and Mina loves to wear them. I only wish I had one moment to feel as pretty as she is! My nicest dress is one she would never wear._

_The last girl, my greatest threat, is the daughter of the Duke and Duchess of Hampshire. Her name is Raye Danielle Juliana Hampshire, the heiress to the richest union in the country (besides Endymion, of course!) and the one with the most intimidating name. When she arrived at the castle in her crimson dress, Jonathan said it was as if God had blessed him with the vision of an angel. I just felt immediate envy. Her hair was as black as midnight, and her eyes, so strange they were, a deep shade of violet. Her skin was as white as newly fallen snow, and her walk was like that of a Queen. She speaks French, Spanish, and Latin (a result of her families inequitable wealth!), fluent in each of the languages. She played the piano for the courtiers at lunch, and she sang for them at dinner!_

_However, thank goodness there are unfavorable rumors going around! My friend Molly heard her fighting with her father in their rooms, apparently many people heard, and she claimed she did not want Endymion! She said, according to Molly, she "would not be pawned off for spare change". Regrettably, the rumors also included her screaming in pain, which meant her father was not tolerant of his daughter's feelings. I feel for her, but I also don't want her to take away Endymion. Is that selfish of me?_

_I truly love him. I do._

_And I intend on winning him over, even though I have nothing but my heart to offer._

_-Serena_

Serena sighed as she tucked her diary under her mattress. Her heart ached in pain, thinking about her beloved Endymion being married to these rich girls scurrying about the castle. She could be a good wife; she knew it. Lord knew she could clean and take care of the ill. Serena had been there when Endymion's betrothed, the late Lady Beryl, died of fever. It had been heartbreaking, and that was possibly the only moment in Endymion's presence that she did not think of him. She had cried over her body, waiting for the breath of life to fall from Beryl's lips. It never came.

Now, he seemed confused and withdrawn. He had not loved Beryl, she knew that for she had heard him say it, and Beryl knew it, but they were close friends. That was one thing Serena could stand in their union, knowing that they were friends, if nothing else. Beryl would not have taken advantage of her King. She could have slept at night if they married. If Endymion married anyone else, she was not so sure.

The door opened suddenly, stirring her from her state of thought. It was her cousin, Jonathan Bailey, holding a burlap sack. He was a scholar in the castle, instructing the courtier's children in arithmetic and language. It was not a prestigious occupation, but it was work. Jonathan got to do what he loved; teaching, and he got to watch over her as she scrubbed the stone floors. He is a handsome man, twenty-eight years old, and underneath his cover of indifference is a man who longs for someone to enjoy his passion for knowledge and justice as he. Jonathan is a good friend of Endymion, one of his advisors even, but he never took a title even when offered. It is not about the money, he always told me, but about the greater good.

"Serena, what are you doing?"

She blushed. "Having a moment of reflection is all-"

"You're sulking in your unrequited love for Endymion again, aren't you?" Jonathan sighed, sarcasm dripping from his tongue and ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing. I will get over it and move along." Serena smoothed out her skirt. "Besides, I have nothing endearing or have worth. I am destined for loneliness, I'm afraid."

Jonathan walked over to his cousin and placed both hands on her shoulders. "While that I might be true, you cannot give up. Sitting in here and pining away will not a promising wife make."

Serena lightly hit Jonathan on the shoulder. He was really the only thing she had to hold on to. That and the dwindling hope Endymion might notice her. Jonathan had been twelve when Serena was born, and at the age of three she was taken in by Jonathan's father, Mr. Bailey, after her parents died of plague. Jonathan had taught Serena how to read and write during her early years, and was actually the one who encouraged that she kept a journal for practice. It had turned into a way of coping for Serena, a way to try and parse out her true feelings as she grew up in a harsh world. However, now was not the time for reminiscing. She had to appease her cousin.

"Oh, come along! You know I have no chance."

Jonathan smiled and bent down to open the sack her brought along with him. "You're right. As Serena Bailey you have absolutely no chance."

"Gee, thanks Jonathan for the unrelenting support."

"He can't marry a commoner, especially one that works in his palace. The public would be furious, not to mention the nobles." Jonathan pulled something white out of the sack. It looked like fabric. "But, as Serenity Socha, you have as much of a chance as anyone!"

"Wait, who?"

"That is going to be you tonight at the masquerade. No one will know. Just say you are from one of those countries to the east, like Poland. I think only I could see through the fib, considering no one else has been there." He smiled and unrolled the fabric bundle. "And you will be wearing a mask."

"Jonathan! Are you mad? There is no way this will work. I cannot marry him in one night!"

"But it only takes a moment to capture a man's heart."

He smiled and kept holding the fabric, which was truly a dress, a beautiful one. It was all white, golden trim lining the bust and waist. It was nothing like Mina's dresses, but it was much better than anything she had. Serena took the dress from his hands and held it to her chest. Perhaps this would work. Maybe she could win Endymion fair and square. She had a lot of catching up to do, she had no education and that would set her back. How could she compete with multi-lingual, fully literate members of the aristocracy?

"I have no money and no education, Jonathan. This is hopeless. Raye Hampshire knows twenty languages and can sing like a bloody siren!" She rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed, sarcasm was unlike her. "There is no way we can pull this act. If I go to the masquerade as some lady of Poland, wherever that is, I will be expected to stay and play games with the other nobles and I just can't do that! I don't know the first thing about their lifestyle!"

"Yes, you do! You have been around nobles non-stop for the past three years!" Jonathan sat beside her on the bed. "As for the education, I think you forget I am a scholar. I have been plotting this since Endymion told me about the ball!"

"Right, but I am no student."

"Not yet, at any rate." Jonathan grabbed her hands. "I'm tired of seeing you unhappy. Please, just give this a shot. If you can make him weak in the knee's tonight, I swear that I will teach you the ways of a lady. You will be just as worthy as those other ladies, and certainly more worthy than Lady Hampshire."

Perhaps Jonathan was right. Maybe she could do this. She could beat the four girls who stood in her path, she could win Endymion over even Raye, and she could change her life forever. This was her one and only shot. Serena Bailey, a servant in the richest house in all the country, would win the heart of the King.

"Alright. I'll do it."

* * *

**End of Prologue**


	2. Chapter One: In Which There Is A Party

_**The Heart of a King**_

**Chapter One: In Which There is a Party**

Raye Hampshire looked about the room, watching the other young women eye her from their places along the walls. She truly did hate parties, especially ones that included her parading herself around a man she had no intention to marry. The other women despised her, she knew it, and her father was relishing in her success. She looked to him and turned up her nose, walking into the crowd and out of his sight.

The dress he bought her for the occasion was beautiful; studded with gems and dyed a deep red. Her hair, with the help of her maids, had been pinned atop her head in an elaborate twist. However, the beauty on the outside did not match the shame on the inside, and Raye wanted more than anything to be swallowed up whole by the floor. This was humiliating. Even though she wore a mask, a black one with feathers, there was no mistaking her. She knew she had a target on her back.

Across the room, Serena eyed her rival from behind her white mask. Everyone had bought her act so far, with the exception of Amy Middlebrooks perhaps (she commented on her firm grasp on English, despite her supposed brief stay in Elysion), but that aside she had done fairly well. She smiled in all the right places and curtsied when she felt it was appropriate, but she had yet to even speak to Endymion. The night so far was a bust, and Jonathan was not helping.

Her hair looked nothing fantastic; her blonde locks were styled in their usual pigtails, golden streamers falling past her waist. The white dress Jonathan gave her, apparently bought from Beryl's old seamstress in the village, was made beautiful with some cleaning and alterations. She wore a pair of Molly's slippers, and while ugly and too big they were expertly hidden beneath the hems of her skirts. Even though her neck was bare of any sort of ornamentation, and Jonathan was her only escort, Serena felt like a princess.

The hall was expertly decorated for the occasion. Green and yellow fabric had been draped across the banisters and colonnades, highlighted by the light shining in from the stained glass windows. Serena felt her waist, which was void of a stomacher, and felt fat in comparison to the other ladies who all had theirs tightened to highlight their slim waists. She dreaded going to dinner after the masquerade, fearing her food would show even through her dress.

"Perhaps he left the castle after the hunt." Jonathan suggested, wearing a plainer outfit than most of the men in the room. He was modest and much preferred comfort to opinions. "This party is a little dull."

"Jonathan!" Serena whined. "Surely he did not leave! This party was his idea!"

"I know, Serena." Jonathan smiled and looked around. His eyes grew wide however, noticing a particularly lovely creature heading there way. "Now, I don't want to worry you, but a positively exquisite woman is almost upon us. Remember, let me do the talking."

Raye was not stupid. She could spot the awkwardly placed blonde from a mile off. However, there was something amiss, something she wanted a piece of, so Raye decided to find out exactly what it was she wanted before calling the woman out. Gossip said she was Polish, a lady visiting from the country with a hope to gain young Endymion's heart. This, while playing against her father's interests, was perfect for her if the circumstances were proper.

Serena felt her heart drop in her stomach. This woman was so intimidating! Her rival, the most likely candidate to be Endymion's wife, was standing right in front of her, holding her black mask in front of her eyes with a sly smile on her face.

_She knows! _

"Perhaps you will entertain me more than those old sods." She playfully touched Jonathan's shoulder, and a part of Serena figured he might faint. Serena looked back and saw Duke and Duchess Hampshire watching their daughter from across the room, and they looked none too pleased to see her conversing with them.

The Duke of Hampshire was a harsh looking man, dark brown hair cropped short to his skull. He wore red and purple clothes, the colors of Hampshire she presumed, and had a firm grip on the Duchess' arm. The Duchess, a blonde woman with a permanent scowl on her face, seemed to pay her husband little mind.

"What is the topic of conversation milady finds so dull?" Jonathan queried, saving Serena the chore of having to hold conversation.

"The whereabouts of King Endymion. Apparently everyone is offended he is late to his own party." At this she shifted her eyes to Serena, and Serena felt as though she would vomit. "Personally, I hope he takes his time. I get rather tired of pretenses."

This was not anything like Serena expected. She figured that Raye was here to intimidate her, to make her feel insignificant and rub her impending marriage to Endymion in her face. However, it appeared as though she was handing her a hint, telling her that she wanted nothing to do with King Endymion. Or, perhaps, Raye was talking of her own pretense as a noble of… where was it again? Poland? Jonathan could only look at her, unsure what to say next. But, her elder cousin was spared the job of exchange. The doors to the hall opened and trumpets began to sound. King Endymion had arrived, and the hall began to cheer and holler. Serena felt all the blood drain out of her face, almost not noticing Raye lean over to her and whisper a set of instructions.

"Follow my conversation. Don't make anything awkward."

He was truly a sight, wearing a set of black uniform pants tucked into a pair of boots and a green jacket. Endymion's hair, a deep black (much like Raye's she hated to say), was hanging casually in his eyes, giving him the appearance of a rogue rather than a King. His blue eyes never met her own, much to her dismay, and she almost gave up then and there. His retinue dispersed around the room, leaving him to roam alone and find whom he was searching for.

After waving to the crowd of courtiers, Endymion looked around for his friend. Jonathan, seeing more opportunity than failure in his next action, gave a slight wave to his King to come to them. Raye put on a smile, although she knew it to be insincere, and when Endymion came to their group Serena felt the eyes of all the people on them. The instruments kept playing, but the voices had all but stopped. Jonathan gave the King a hug and they laughed together for a time. King Endymion laughed with Raye about something she knew not, and just when Serena almost passed out Raye steadied her with a hand. Before she knew it, Raye was sputtering about in some language she had never heard of, looking at her with sincere eyes and smiling.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I follow." Endymion laughed to Jonathan, watching as Raye spoke to the blonde girl.

"Polish." Jonathan was astounded. What were the odds that Serena's obstacle knew Polish? He felt his stomach turn in nervousness, hoping that the young woman would not sell his cousin out as a fraud. "Lady Socha is from Poland, Endymion, and it turns out Lady Hampshire is also familiar with the language."

"Ah, yes. The Duchess Hampshire is a Pole. I presume she impressed this upon the young Lady Hampshire when she married the Duke." Endymion mused. "I fear I have not the privilege to meet Lady Pole. It is rare I not know who is in my court."

Raye stopped rattling about, much to Serena's relief, and turned to Endymion with a brilliant smile. Jonathan watched Raye, curious as to her next move. What were her motives, if not to present to Endymion his young common cousin, Serena Bailey?

"Your Majesty, might I present to you Lady Serenity Socha. She hails from the southern regions of Poland with her aunt and uncle, and she visits on holiday." The music changed, and Raye looked about the room again. People began dancing, tiring of trying to eavesdrop. "Ah, there is no better time to exchange words of introduction! Perhaps your Majesty would like to take Lady Socha to dance?"

Serena almost protested, but Endymion smiled.

"Would the fair lady accept my invitation?"

Jonathan and Raye watched her with silent eyes, but they held hints of worry. Her next few words would determine her status with Endymion, with the court, and her future as a candidate for marriage. Serena dug deep down and found courage in her stomach, putting a smile on her face and speaking the words-

"I would never turn down such an invitation from his Majesty."

Jonathan watched as Endymion, melding right in to the steps of the group, led Serena to the dance floor. The women around her could have burned holes of envy through her, and with that he smiled. However, he had not forgotten the mysterious charity of the woman beside him, and was even more surprised to see a smile on her face as Raye watched Serena butcher the dance steps.

"Might I ask how you knew?" Jonathan muttered, not concerned with people overhearing as they were too occupied with the unknown Polish girl dancing with the King.

"You give me little credit, sir." She let her mask fall; her arm was far too tired to hold it up to her face any longer. "Anyone with a hint of suspicion could see right through her guise."

"How?"

"Well, for one, she walks like a child and pays far too much attention to décor. If something is slightly off-center she fixes it immediately, as if it comes second nature." Raye enjoyed watching his face grow surprised. "Her cheeks are flushed from the sun and her etiquette is atrocious. Not to mention she did not understand a word of Polish and she has a questionable accent, like that of a servant."

"Lady Hampshire is observant, I see."

"Lady Hampshire is bored, rather." She sighed. "I hate these parties and would not have come had the Duke and Duchess left me be."

"Do you not want to attract his Majesty, King Endymion?" This was the real question, one that Jonathan probably should not have asked out of indecency. The Lady did not seem too offended, though, and for this Jonathan was thankful.

"No, sir." She smiled as Serena tripped slightly on her long hem. "But, I know she does."

"She has for a long while." Jonathan whispered. "I brought her to work here three years ago, after Endymion took the throne. She has been a sister to me since her parents died."

"You are kin?"

"Yes, she is my cousin." Jonathan chuckled lightly watching the pair dance. The previous song ended and Serena looked as if she was going to come back to the group. But, Endymion stopped her and encouraged her to dance again, much to Jonathan's happiness. "She is all I have, and as the King's advisor I was able to gain her a job relatively easy."

"Advisor?" Raye seemed surprised. "Should I be addressing you differently then, sir?"

"Not at all, milady. I have no title to garner a proper address."

"Either his Majesty is stingy or you, my dear sir, are modest." Raye looked over to her father and stepmother, who were both enraged, and she smiled. "I know not one man who works for free."

"I don't work for free, Lady Hampshire. I earn my way teaching the snooty children of the nice people around us." He motioned around the room with his hand, causing Raye to snort in laughter. The man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "I'm glad I can make the fair lady laugh."

Raye smiled and put her mask back over her eyes.

"You know my name, sir, but I have yet to learn of yours."

"Jonathan Bailey, milady."

She raised a hand, and he took it and kissed it lightly,

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bailey." She looked back over her shoulder and the Duke of Hampshire was positively furious. "Before I have to leave you, Mr. Bailey, I would like to make a request."

"What does Lady Hampshire require?"

Raye let her mask fall again and she instead used it to block the side of her face from her father. "I would like to help your cousin."

"If Lady Hampshire does not find it indecent, might I inquire as to why?"

"I don't want to… well… you know." She would dare not mutter a word surrounded by ferocious trollops. "I just want to help. I truly cannot offer more than that until we are in a more private location."

Jonathan was purely impressed. The young Lady Hampshire was only nineteen, yet she possessed the politics of a woman much older, not to mention the bartering skills of a traveling merchant. He could truly use the help teaching Serena her "native tongue", as he only knew enough to get by, and Raye would be infinitely more helpful in teaching her how to be a lady of the court.

"Would you care to meet me… us for lunch?" He corrected. "If Lady Hampshire is not otherwise occupied, of course."

She put her mask over her eyes once more, giving the blonde man before her proud grin, as if everything was going her way. "I'll be waiting by the fountain in the courtyard. See you tomorrow, Mr. Bailey."

As Raye glided away, Jonathan thought his heart stopped.

Serena was having the time of her life dancing in the ballroom, trying her best to keep her act together long enough to be convincing. Endymion had been telling her about his day and how he went hunting, which was the reason for his tardiness. He claimed to have been a little irresponsible after Lady Beryl's death, as she had been a friend since childhood. Serena noticed she was getting glares from around the room, but she paid them little mind. Her dreams were coming true in this moment, and she had it all to owe to Jonathan and Raye Hampshire.

The way in which Raye threw her into Endymion's arms was more than disconcerting, but Serena figured she should not look a gift horse in the mouth and thank her later. She noticed Jonathan speaking to the girl, laughing actually, and a part of her pained to see it. Jonathan had worked for Endymion since the age of seventeen, preparing the young prince and teaching him. They had grown to be good friends, despite Endymion's twenty-two years to Jonathan's twenty-eight, and Jonathan's life had been dedicated to Endymion ever since. Jonathan's luck had all been by chance: getting to travel with his father, falling into step with the late King Endymion II, meeting his young son, Endymion III, but his luck never included finding his own happiness. His life was giving happiness to the man she was dancing with right now.

"Lady Socha?" She heard someone saying. "Lady Socha?"

Serena realized that was her name. "Oh, yes? Sorry, the music was too loud."

Endymion gave her a look. "Am I boring you, Lady Socha?"

"No! Not at all!" She blurted out, but amended with a smile. There was no way she was ruining her chances to her wondering mind. "I am very much flattered that your Majesty has given his time to entertain me."

"Very well. Let's not spoil it, then?"

Endymion was very perplexed by this girl. She was young, and he had never once heard of her, but she was kind. He could tell by the way she spoke. Instead of trashing the other women around her, like most of the courtiers did, she was talking about how accommodating his palace was, even to the servants. Lady Socha had called him an honorable and just King, something none of his marriage prospects had done. However, he was determined to find something wrong with her. There had to be something wrong, just like everyone else.

Lady Kent was too emotional and boisterous for him, although she did provide a good laugh. She had challenged one of his knights, Sir Nicolas Tanner, to an arm wrestling match earlier in the day. She insisted she go on the hunt. While Lita was good fun, he could not see her as a Queen. Her politics did not seem to fulfill the requirements. He could not risk her spearing someone should they not agree to an alliance, or something of that nature.

Lady Middlebrooks, while intellectually matched and well spoken, could not entertain him. She was much too shy to dance, or to sing, and she spent much of her time talking about arithmetic. The only time she seemed comfortable in his presence was when he asked her to play chess, and that happened only once. She was someone he could see going to for a question or concern, but not for a kiss.

Lady Allen would be a perfect Queen. She was the most beautiful of the potential wives. But just because she would be a perfect Queen, it did not mean she would make the perfect wife. She was too much of a romantic, and always spoke of marrying for love. While Mina always spoke highly of him, she never had eyes for him. She was much too taken with his head general, Sir Kenneth Van Ness. He never paid her more than a glance it seemed, but he knew it would not be in his best interest to marry someone who preferred someone else to him from the start.

His best prospect as of yet was Lady Hampshire, the daughter of Duke Reginald Hampshire. She had beauty, she had grace, she had cultural understanding and she had knowledge. Yet, Raye had made it very clear her interest with him was her father's interest, nothing more. She acted like his puppet, singing songs and reading whenever Reginald asked. Her conversations were rehearsed and her eyes held no consequence. Whenever they spoke in private, in the garden for example, she was very excited to talk about scholars and literature, but never marriage. When he brought it up she quieted, and whenever her father appeared she paled.

This young girl, Lady Serenity Socha, while mysterious and young, was everything he envisioned. She had a title and knowledge of other cultures, she was interested in him and his kingdom, and when she smiled the world seemed to disappear. It was not until she shoved him that King Endymion began to doubt his reasoning.

"King Endymion, watch out!"

Endymion fell to the floor, watching as a man jabbed a knife where his abdomen had been short moments before. The attacker was dressed as a noble, but his face was unfamiliar. He went to attack again, but a flash of green kept the assailant at bay. Everyone gasped as Lita Kent sat on top of the attacker, holding his own blade against his neck. Endymion looked to Serena for a moment before he was swarmed with his guards and Jonathan, who leapt to his aide as soon as he saw the attacker. Jonathan helped the King to his feet and Sir Nicolas Tanner went to help Lita, taking the knife from her and pulling the faux noble up by his hair.

"Nicely done, milady." He complemented.

"Thanks."

Serena hardly noticed Raye come to her side, placing her hands on her back and pulling her from the center of the circle. She was far too nervous. If she had not seen the attacker… if Lita Kent had not tackled him to the ground…

"Are you alright, Serenity?" Raye asked, watching Endymion regain his composure. "What happened?"

"I just saw that man come up beside of us and something sparkled in the candle light…" She put a hand to her lips. "It was the knife…"

The man was rambling on in some language, one no one within the immediate vicinity understood. He was a barbarian, with flaming red hair and unfeeling eyes. The crowd watched on in wonderment as he spat and struggled, and it was not until a small girl pushed her way through the crowd that people stopped staring at the man. It was Amy Middlebrooks, the girl who had been standing idly by in the corner.

It surprised everyone in the room when she started talking to him as well. She looked as though she was awkward speaking in whatever tongue they were conversing in, but Amy stood fast and ignored all the stares. Her hair looked especially blue in the light, contrasting brilliantly with the barbarian's red mop.

"What is he saying, Lady Middlebrooks?" Jonathan asked. "Do you understand him?"

She blushed under the attention. "I don't understand everything, but I get the gist. He is a barbarian from the west, close to where my estate resides. That is how I know the language. Some of the farmers nearby are converted pagans, so they have taught me their tongue since before I can remember."

"Who is he?" King Endymion spat. "I want his head on a platter!"

Amy held up her hands in defense. "He said his name is Rubeus… he is commanded by a man, who for a lack of a better translation, is called Diamond."

Before Endymion could draw more attention to himself, Jonathan coaxed him away from the attention and out of the room. The guards, including Lita Kent (who apparently felt the need to assist Sir Nicolas with Rubeus) followed them out. Raye took Serena by the hands and rushed out of the hall moments later, dragging her into a nearby corridor. The blonde burst into tears and found herself crying on Raye's shoulders, weeping for both Endymion and the shock that still resided in her chest. Raye, however, found it strange that she was consoling the blonde girl, for she had never been considered a great source of comfort for anyone.

From the young age of four, Raye Hampshire had been without a mother and a loving father. Her childhood was spent in various countries, visiting the courts of the French, Spanish, and Polish. It was during her first summer in Poland that her father met Lady Aleksandra, the blonde woman in her prime, and after a few months she was married to her father. The Duke and Duchess from then on focused on Raye's success in gaining a successful marriage, ensuring that their vaults would never run dry and that their name would live on throughout the generations. This type of childhood left little room for compassion or condolences, concluding in the somewhat snooty and alone Lady Hampshire the court is all somewhat unsure of.

So, as Serena wept into Raye's embrace, the young noble was quite unsure as to proceed. Should she pat her back? Apologize? However, before she could really decide, a blonde girl appeared around the corner- the young Lady Allen.

"Is she alright?" Mina appeared at their sides less than a moment later. "I would have been shocked."

"I'm regaining my composure- just frightened is all." Serena straightened from Raye's side and put a smile on her face. "Perhaps I should retire to my chambers for the evening."

"Perhaps." Mina smiled warmly in return. "Surely we will hear talk in the morning. I'm sure the King will send armies to combat the barbarians!"

"I would be disappointed if he did not." Raye replied. "Can you make it back to your rooms alone? Or should I come in attendance?"

Serena blushed at the thought of the great Raye Hampshire seeing her room in the servant's quarters. "I'll be alright. I will see you in the morrow."

As she scurried off, Raye and Mina watched her flee. One girl thought of her innocence, the other her kindness, and both knew she would make a perfect Queen.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

Thank you to my reviewers. I hope this is an alright start.

**-Lady X **


End file.
